The stand is used in particular to hold microscopes, and if applicable further auxiliary apparatuses, e.g. illumination systems, in operating rooms during a surgical procedure, so that the surgeon has his or her hands free. Because a microscope of this kind is not needed for every procedure, or a specific microscope may be needed for various procedures in different operating rooms, the stands are displaced between operating rooms and possibly storage areas. It is known for this purpose that multiple casters, with which the stand can be displaced so that it does not need to be lifted, are arranged on the underside of the stand foot, i.e. that side which faces toward the floor.
As a result of the provision of an increasingly large number of modern additional devices, and the attempt to configure stands in small and compact fashion so that they require less space, modern stands are very heavy, so that displacing the stands requires a comparatively large amount of energy. In particular, the risk exists that once a stand has been set in motion, it is difficult to decelerate again manually, and in particular that a long braking distance is needed for this, so that collisions and possibly injuries and/or damage can occur.
Trolleys for medical devices that encompass electrically driven casters, so that the trolleys can be automatically displaced by actuating corresponding buttons on the trolley with no need for the operator to apply a force for that purpose, are therefore known, for example from the JANSEN MEDICARS company. A problem with such trolleys is that as a result of this electrical drive system, for example as a result of unintended pressing of a button or pressing of an incorrect button, the trolley can quickly end up being moved in an unintended direction, and injuries can thus be caused or expensive medical devices can be damaged.